Bleach - A new Begining
by saadian
Summary: First Fanfic. Hope it goes well xD


Ok so this is my first fanfic. Please tell me how this went! LOL! If I can get maybe 5 likes/reviews left I'll upload a new one. With school and life being an actual bitch right now, I cannot promise to upload weekly. After all, I'm only human!

Bleach – A Fan Fiction Ichigo's Pov

"Getsuga Tensho!" I shouted. The 40 odd hollows in-front of him were torn in half by the mighty power of the attack. "Everyone get through the gate quickly!" Rukia shouted at the trainee soul reapers as she opened the gate to soul society. Ichigo attacked even more furiously as another hundred hollows appeared. "Rukia, go with them. Make sure they get through safely!" I shouted. "But Ichigo…" Rukia was starting to say but Ichigo interrupted her, "Just go! I'll be fine!" I turned around just in time to see a spirit running towards him, away from the hollows. "HELLLPPPP!" The spirit shouted. I ran up to the spirit, getting in front of her to protect the girl. I put on my hollow mask and released a final Getsuga Tensho, clearing the area of all the hollows. I turned around to see the spirit; he noticed it was a little girl, and felt reiatsu leaking from the girl's body. "What were those things?" The girl asked. "You can see those things, and me?" "Of course I can. Just tell me what they were!" The girl screamed at him. Ichigo spent some time talking with the girl, explaining what Hollows where and… learning that her name was Akira – bright or clear. "Shouldn't you be getting home now?" Ichigo asked. "My parents are dead. I live on the streets after running away from the home they put me in. It was horrible, they drove us like slaves!" She screamed at me, "It is ok. I won't take you back there." I promised her. "Really. There is something about you… Hey, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Half an hour later – Urahara's Shop

Still Ichigo's POV

"Come on in, Akira." I shouted out from the back room. Akira walked through the sliding door, and stood in front of Urahara and I. "Sit down, Akira. Make yourself at home. In fact, this **is **your home now. Ichigo agreed to do some extra work around here, as long as I looked after you and gave you some training in using that spirit power of yours." Urahara explained to Akira. "Thank you, sir. Also, what is 'spiritual power'?" Akira asked Urahara and I. Urahara went on to explain what spiritual power was.

Two Years Later Akira's POV

"ARGGHHH! I'm so bored!" I said aloud, ignoring Jinta and Ururu, who are standing right next to me. "What's wrong Akira?" Ururu asked. Jinta just scoffed, turned around, and pretended to be playing baseball. "It's been ages since Urahara's been gone. Where do you think he's gone?" I asked the other two kids. Jinta and Ururu looked at eachother, like they were concealing something from me. "Akira! Come down to the training room would you!?" Urahara's voice carried out through the pipe system he had installed a while back to make talking between parts of the shop easy. I walked over to the closest pipe and said, "Coming Urahara." I walked through the store I used a glove to take my soul out of my body, after this I threw my body down into the water pit below then clambered down the massive ladder, into the training area. "Urahara, what did you need? Are we doing more training?!" I asked, hyped up because it was always a real highlight of my week, training my kido with Urahara. "Yes and no… see that pit over there?" Urahara pointed over towards the far end of the training area. "Yes, I can." I answered. "Good. Now climb down it." Urahara explained. As I was about to ask why, Urahara used a massive axe to chop off my chain of fate! "Whaaaa…!" I exclaimed. Ichigo had warned me about this, but I didn't think it would be this soon. Tessai picked me up and threw me in the pit, then used a kido spell I hadn't heard of before to restrain me. "Ok so this is…" Urahara began to explain. "I know, you want me to gain soul reaper powers. Ichigo explained this too me." I interrupted him. "Alright then, 72 hours starts now!"


End file.
